


Reality is Better than Dreams

by Matori_Holmes



Series: The Path to Ragnarok [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Smut, Ugh, somekind of threesome(?), why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: Jane knew she didn't fit with Thor, she just didn't expect herself to be dreaming about his dead brother in ways that made her skin flush.





	Reality is Better than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and...I let go the steering wheel and let it go with the flow. Anyway...enjoy.
> 
> Sequel to: [Open Your Eyes and](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760083) but can be read as a stand-alone.

 

“Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you,” the young woman said. Loki had to hold himself back from smirking smugly. He barely heard Thor’s response, something about mutual dumping. Being the good brother, he gave a comforting pat on Thor’s shoulder.

Oh, if Thor only knew the mischief he caused in little Jane Foster’s life.

***

**Circa 1 year ago.**

Jane woke up again, startled from one of _those_ dreams. She felt like she was cheating on Thor even when, really, it was only a dream . . . which left her wanting, per usual. “Fuck,” she whispered before falling back to the bed and guiltily touched herself down there, whimpering slightly at the thought of _his_ smug face, _his_ greasy raven hair, _his_ voice—

Once again she reached completion with a loud moan which left her blushing. She hated this. She hated the moment she actually saw Loki Odinson with his smug expression, how he grinned like a Cheshire cat after she slapped him across his face, and how she felt an odd sensation at the pit of her stomach because of his reaction.

She rarely saw Thor anymore after the chaos in Sokovia. He stopped by occasionally for some chit-chat or . . . well, sex, but even from the start she didn’t really feel like she fit with Thor. Sometimes she thought her interest for Thor was basically because he was _Thor_ ; the man who fell from the sky and helped her in perfecting her theory and getting recognition from her colleagues.

Most of the time she felt like Thor and her were friends with certain benefits (and her recurring filthy dreams about Thor’s dead brother didn’t help her situation).

She turned to see the digital clock, seeing it was already 5 in the morning. She might as well get her morning coffee before going to the lab. Jane never felt more relieved when knowing Darcy still gladly agreed to work with her. Finding someone new to help her around the lab made her feel insecure. It usually takes some time before Jane actually felt comfortable working with someone new.

Jane froze when she saw movements from the corner of her eyes on her way to the kitchen. “Darcy?” She called out reflexively. Of course, it was impossible for Darcy to be here considering last night she went on a date with Ian and it was obvious from what Darcy imply (not so subtly) that she won’t be back here until around noon.

She needed coffee.

_Good morning, Jane._ She jolted at the sound of his voice. She really needed some coffee right now because hallucination in the morning was never a good thing. Her pace hurried to the kitchen and she froze again, this time at the sound of his chuckle. _Calm yourself, Dr. Foster, nothing is running after you._ Jane turned around, her brown eyes searching for his figure but she was alone. Calling out his name seemed ridiculous. He . . . he’s dead, after all.

But was he really dead? Because Thor told her how he faked his death once. What made last time different than the first one?

So she gathered her guts and whispered, “Loki?” She wanted to scold herself for sounding scared but considering few nights ago Darcy made her watch one of those scary irrational Asian ghost movies, she had every right to think those ghosts were real and they’re now scaring her by pretending to sound like him. “I miss you too.” She jumped away when she felt, more than heard, him whisper to her ear. She turned and there he stood.

A smug smile on his face, his clothes this time had a softer shade of green than usual. His hands clasped on his back and he stood straight yet his posture was relaxed. His green eyes sparkled as he let out a chuckle at the disbelieving look on Jane’s face. His hair seemed to be more untamed, less greasy but still long enough. “Trouble sleeping?” The look on his face said it all.

Oh . . . my God.

“You . . . are you . . . have you been sending me those dreams?!” The look turned into an amused smile as he skulked towards her. She moved backwards only to find herself hitting a wall (when was it there?! **Why** was it there?!). She nearly ran out of the small kitchen but his arms trapped her between him and that stupid wall. Their height difference resulted her staring to his chest. She wondered if he was as strong as he was in her dreams. She rolled her eyes at her stupid thought; of course he will be, considering he actually was there with her.

She tensed when he leaned down to kiss her neck. His scent filled her nose and she had to stifle her moan when he breathed deeply before groaning against her neck. “You smell wonderful,” he whispered to her ear. She faced away and found herself staring at the fridge, momentarily reminded that she had to eat the last chocolate cupcake made by Darcy for breakfast or the younger woman would throw a fit—

She whimpered when Loki started nibbling her jaw. “Tell me, Jane, which of the dream scenario you really enjoyed?” She screwed her eyes shut, trying to forget that one dream where she found her hands tied in what could possibly be Loki’s bed back in Asgard. Oh, how he teased her so in that one. “Is it the one in the forest, behind the bushes?” She bit her bottom lip when he trailed kisses on her neck, “Or did you prefer your old lab in Mexico?” He circled his right arm around her waist while the other arm kept him steady. Her shirt suddenly disappeared with a flick of his hand and she couldn’t stop the groan at the feel of her erect nipples colliding with his cold leather suit.

“Or is it the cottage in the middle of a blizzard? I daresay I enjoyed that one greatly,” he chuckled darkly as he continued his path down to her chest. Ooh, Jane rather liked that one . . . although it did make her blush for days to the point Darcy thought she caught a fever.

“Loki,” she moaned, finally relenting as he cupped one of her breast while he latched his lips on the other, biting just lightly on her nipple. He groaned when she buried her fingers to his hair, tugging him away. Confused, he grumbled before pulling away but his hand worked on her hardened nipple. “Kiss me,” she gasped and he did. Her eyes fluttered close and only then did Jane realize this was the first time he actually kissed her since he got here. His lips were oddly soft, unlike Thor’s.

She pushed him away then, eyes widening when she remembered that she was still in a relationship with Thor. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She finally hissed out after regaining composure, miserably trying to hide her breasts by crossing her arms. He was breathing heavily and her eyes caught his slight erection before looking back at his eyes. “I think it’s quite obvious,” Loki scoffed, “I’m coaxing out which dream you’d like to recreate and actually reach your orgasm and hopefully give you more.” Damn it if it didn’t make her wetter than she already was.

“I’m still with your brother!” His fists clenched and his brows furrowed. “Oh, my dear Jane, we both know that isn’t working all too well, is it?” He yet again caged her, this time keeping more distance . . . alike to a predator taunting his prey. “He’s busy doing Odin’s tasks, isn’t that what he said the last time?” She didn’t cower at his tone. “Come now, Jane Foster, admit it, you’d rather have me than that witless oaf.”

Jane gave a surprised gasp when his hand cupped her mound, her shorts suddenly disappeared. “Does he make you this wet like I do? Does he tease you? Does he make you scream and whine and beg for more?” Her hands flew to grip his shoulders for support when he easily pushed two fingers inside her. “Does he give this kind of pleasure, Jane?”

She moved her hips against his fingers, giving a whine he pulled away. “Please,” she begged, tightening her grip on his shoulders, “Loki, please.” He kissed her deeply, putting an arm around her tightly before she felt a heady sensation. When he pulled away, she realized her surrounding changed. It was the cottage.

“Considering you didn’t answer which dream you enjoyed, I might as well choose the one I enjoyed.” Loki easily pushed her down to the bed before he got rid of his clothes by a wave of his hand. He kissed her, coaxing her lips to part and his tongue found hers with a moan. Her hands tangled in his hair and he finally pulled away to let her breathe. “Tie me,” she panted, “tie my hands.” He raised his eyebrows before smirking. “Would you like me to give the illusion of my chambers as well?” She shook her head. “I . . . I like the blizzard.” He nodded in agreement. If he were to give the illusion, he’ll be too exhausted from draining his energy on magic.

Loki magically produced a green scarf from his hand before tying her hands above her head, asking her if they were too tight. She shook her head and she was touched at how he genuinely seemed worried about her comfort. “Now, my darling Jane,” he purred, “would you like me to do it now or later?” If her body didn’t feel so hot, she was sure her whole body was flushed due to arousal. “Now,” she whispered shakily.

And then he conjured an exact replica of him.

Jane moaned loudly as he started to kiss her everywhere; her jaw, her neck, her breasts, her thighs . . . the feel of his lips on both of her nipples and his fingers circling around her labia was too much. She closed her eyes shut and thrashed around when his fingers started to pump into her in a calculated pace. “Oh God, Loki,” she half-sobbed half-moaned as she felt a strong orgasm washed through her.

“Did you enjoy that, my little whore?” She hated how that turned her on. She felt his fingers danced around her abdomen and she opened her eyes, seeing one of him kissing her neck while the other one was nibbling her inner thighs, coaxing her legs to open wider. She could only do so much with her hands being tied. She felt worshipped yet so submissive.

“Fuck!” She arched her back when his tongue lapped her up. She wanted to bury her hands in his hair, keeping him there but the other Loki seemed to be quite enjoying her neck. She can feel his devilish smirk against her collarbone so she huffed and instead locked him with her legs. “My, what a smart creature you are,” he mumbled to her jaw before nibbling her ear.

She whimpered as she pushed herself against his languid movements, hinting him to work her faster. The one curled against her neck chuckled. “You taste wonderful, darling,” he told her, “I love how tight your cunt can be.” Jane moaned and tightened her legs around him yet he still moved in a languid pace. “Loki, please,” she gasped when he finally plunged his tongue inside her. “Scream my name, Jane. Scream it and I’ll give us what we want,” he whispered to her ear. She did exactly that, uncaring if anyone could hear them, the blizzard was only a background noise.

The one who was cuddling her got off the bed and Jane loosened her legs, letting the other one get on his knees. The one on the bed massaged her tensed leg before untying her hands. He kissed her wrists before he kissed her lips and she tasted her essence. “Fuck me, Loki,” she told him and he groaned before propping her feet against his chest and positioned himself.

She felt the tip of his cock probing her and their eyes met. He pushed into her slick cunt with a groan. He pulled away almost all of him before pushing back in roughly. Jane knew she was a mess; her hair splayed on the bed, her hands clutching tightly on the sheets, and she was screaming and moaning and begging. She nearly forgot the other one if it wasn’t for the fact she caught him on her peripheral vision, jerking himself off.

Jane propped herself on her elbows and Loki slowed himself before the other Loki moved closer. She felt like a whore but damn it, she never felt this free before. The both of him groaned when she stroked his cock slowly. The one inside her started to move again, slightly quicker and losing the rhythm, as Jane moved to suck his cock. She moaned as she clenched her cunt, earning loud moan from both of them. He placed his hand behind her head but he didn’t push, he simply held her, tugging only slight.

She felt her orgasm coming again and she stroked the part of his cock she couldn’t fit in her mouth faster. She sucked him with vigor as he fucked her like there’s no tomorrow. Jane moaned around his cock as she came and moments later he howled her name as he ejaculated inside her mouth and her cunt. She nearly gagged but she swallowed until he turned limp and disappeared from her sight.

She fell back to bed, grimacing at the soreness of everything as he pulled out and placed her legs down. She let him lay on top of her before he maneuvered their bodies until she was the one on top of him. They let the silence fill the room, the soft patter of snow hitting the windows. She idly wondered where they actually were.

Jane hummed appreciatively when he stroked her hair and her spine. “Mine,” he whispered before she fell asleep, enjoying the warmth of his body underneath her.

***

She woke up in her bed, wearing her shirt and shorts and . . . smelled clean, as if she took a shower. She looked at the clock; 11:21. A small paper with cursive handwriting of her name on the end table earned a frown from her. She turned it and felt herself flush in both arousal and embarrassment.

_I shall miss your soft flesh and your encouraging sounds of pleasure._

**Author's Note:**

> So...comments would really stop me from having this nervousness.


End file.
